Stoppers that perform plugging through a sliding movement without separation of a plug relative to a tubular base have found favor with consumers for some time now, in particular to meet traveling needs when no glass is available to drink, the plug being configured to be able to be taken in the mouth with proven ergonomics guaranteeing great simplicity of use. Among these stoppers, some have multiple distribution holes at the plug taken into the mouth, to allow a flow of several jets, like a shower. This particular arrangement allows a greater mixture of liquid and air than a flow through a single hole, and thereby provides increased consumption comfort for certain beverages, which amounts to a feeling of freshness and pleasing flavors.
Stoppers of this type, however, have an increased risk of splashing upon plugging. In fact, to plug the stopper device, the consumer presses on the plug, which slides until it reaches its plugging position. On its trajectory, the plug passes through a transitional intermediate position docked alongside the base, from which position a sealed sliding contact is established between the plug and the base as far as the final plugging position. If, when that docked position is reached, liquid is still in the portion of the plug situated above that sealed contact, that liquid trapped between the seal and the spout is, in the continuation of the plugging travel, pushed back toward the distribution holes through a relative movement of the parts, the tubular spout of the base acting as a sort of piston sliding inside the plug. The distribution holes at that time form an equal number of acceleration nozzles for the liquid, which is ejected toward the outside. This risk, which is very detrimental for consumers, who may become stained with the ejected liquid, was identified in document WO201046566, which proposes to give the distribution holes an outwardly flared shape. This solution proves effective when the thickness of the wall of the plug passed through by the holes, which defines the length of those holes, is sufficient. A need nevertheless remains in certain configurations, in particular when the beverage contained in the container has a high surface tension and tends not to flow back quickly toward the container in the phase immediately preceding plugging.
In document U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,842, a two-part stopper of the preceding type is also described, made up of a base including a planar wall from which a tubular spout protrudes forming a passage orifice for the liquid, and a plug enveloping the tubular spout. This plug includes an outer tubular shell and a bottom from which protrudes, toward the base, a sealing skirt inserted, in a plugging position, in the tubular spout. The bottom of the plug further has multiple distribution holes with a small section. The tubular spout of the base is provided with spurs surrounding the passage orifice and designed, in the plugging position, to be placed in the distribution holes. The plugging of the plug may be hindered by the presence of the spurs, if the latter are not situated correctly across from the distribution holes. The consumer risks pressing firmly on the plug to obtain plugging thereof while rotating the plug to seek the alignment of the spurs and distribution holes. At the time when that alignment is obtained, the plugging is done even more quickly if the consumer presses firmly on the plug. At the end of plugging, the lower portion of the outer tubular shell of the plug abuts abruptly over its entire circumference against a planar wall of the base. An unprepared consumer, in particular a child, then risks pinching his fingers (or even lips) between the plug and the base. Furthermore, these plugging kinematics lend themselves to liquid ejections through the distribution holes. This ejection risk is still further increased by the shape of the distribution holes, which have a section that narrows in the direction of the flow, favoring an acceleration of the liquid by Venturi effect. The aforementioned plugging difficulties have a corollary during assembly, and lead to a high defect and discard rate if no precautions are taken to present the parts at a predetermined angle before they are engaged. Aside from the assembly faults recognized due to the lack of alignment between the plug and the base, there is also a risk of the contact surface between the plug and the base, which becomes visible upon opening, being marked by the contact. The design of the stopper is also not completely satisfactory in terms of the chains of dimensions, the surfaces of the plug and the base that abut to define the plugging position being relatively far from those defining the sealing.
In document DE 10 2004 055 338, a stopper is described including a tubular spout to be fastened to the neck of the container, the spout being provided with a central well with which a plug translatable relative to the spout cooperates to plug or free the passage formed by the central well. The plug is provided with flow holes distributed on its periphery so as to allow, in the open position, the passage of the liquid from the inside of the container through the well and the flow holes toward the outside. The spout is provided, on its periphery, with tabs protruding radially and axially. These tabs constitute end-of-travel stops for the plugs in the plugging position, an annular retention volume being preserved in a position between the plug and the spout. This volume is intended to prevent an ejection of liquid upon closing. However, it has been observed that if the liquid trapped in the retention volume does not escape violently during plugging, that liquid nevertheless risks escaping sooner or later after plugging through the flow holes provided in the plug.